


who are you?

by goldenkc



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, clarke griffin protection squad, lol i totally forgot eggo exists so there no bechoke in this, she deserves all the love in the world and reminders from her friends constantly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkc/pseuds/goldenkc
Summary: the three words that break bellamy blake's heart after finally getting his clarke back.





	who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a post that said clarke might lose her memory after getting her body back from josephine and that scared me and i wrote this quickly just in case that happens and jason fucks that up like he does everything else in this show.

“Who are you?” 

The three words that break Bellamy Blake’s heart.

“Who are you?” she asks again. She looks around to find so many faces, too many faces. They’re expectant and hurt.

The man with dark hair and freckles on his skin looks to an older woman who holds the same shocked expression. “I—I don’t know,” she mutters quickly, checking the papers beside the bed. “Temporary memory loss isn’t uncommon in most comatose patients, but I’ve never dealt with this situation before. I don’t know.”

The man sits in the chair beside her. “Your name is Clarke. Clarke Griffin.”

She tries to sink into the bed. The name sounds familiar, just out of reach.

“We're your family; you have to remember. This is your child, Madi; you adopted her when she lost her own family.” 

Clarke feels herself want to reach out and hold the young girl. 

“This is your mom, Abby, she's what made you so compassionate and want to be a doctor.” 

Clarke watches the graying woman who holds tears in her eyes. 

“This is Murphy, he's an asshole, but you love him. That's Miller, your oldest friend since you were five. There's Raven, someone who's always had your back no matter how many fights you have.” 

Clarke's eyes swell, searching each face. She can almost feel it; she just needs to push. 

“And I'm Bellamy. We didn't always get along when we started as co-leaders of 99 teenagers who needed us. Then we went through hardships and arguments and wars and burning planets and enough near-death scenarios for lifetimes. You're my best friend, Clarke; you're too important for me to lose.”

He holds her hands in his when his voice cracks and Clarke feels her heart warm at the touch. 

“I'm Bellamy, I've always been at your side, you have to remember, please, princess, remember—” 

She blinks quickly. “What did you call me?” It's like her head is full of water and she’s finally reached air. 

“Princess,” he whispers, squeezing her hands, “ _Princess_.” 

_“Brave Princess.”_

_“This is on you, princess!”_

_“Hey, princess, you takin' a walk in the woods?”_

_“Relax, princess.”_

_“Havin' fun yet, princess?”_

_“Lookin’ to you, princess.”_

_“Okay, princess. What now?”_

Everything comes at once, but one constant remains— _his_ face.

“It started as a taunt because of your high status where we come from, but then it grew to be sort of endearing, a way to tell you how important you are.”

“You saved my life,” she mutters. “I tripped into a trap and you held me,” Bellamy's eyes widen as everyone around her takes a step closer, “You were kind of a dick, and you wanted to drop me, but you saved me.”

“You wanted to drop her?!” shouts a young woman ( _R—Raven, mechanic, sweet, genius_.)

“Not the time, Raven,” says another ( _Murphy... his name is John Murphy. A criminal with cockroach tendencies who loves his friends fiercely_.)

“Then you saved me again... in the woods. You taught me to shoot, and that guy came at us. You said you were a monster,” she leans forward just a bit and puts her hands on each side of his face, “But you're not a monster. You never were.”

Bellamy's breath wavers, falling into her hold as a tear runs down to her fingertips.

“All those times you risked your life for mine—”

“Worth it, every time—”

“Because you love me.”

All the air is sucked out of the room. For a second, Clarke doubts herself because of the looks on everyone's faces, on _his_ face, especially. But she knows her memories. 

He's always loved her, and she's always loved him. They just never had the courage to say it. But Clarke has never felt so brave.

“Should we leave?” asks Nate ( _Nathan Miller, childhood friend, his dad was a guard_.)

Abby nods ( _Mom. She's my mom_.) 

Clarke is left there with Bellamy, although she can see Madi's ( _my daughter, my beautiful and strong daughter_ ) peeking eyes in the window.

“All those years I was too afraid to tell you. I can't believe how stupid that was.”

“It got us here,” Bellamy assures her, “and I wouldn't trade any of it for any world.”

“You left me,” she remembers. His eyes flash down at that. “You still feel guilty? But I wanted you to. You _had_ to to save... save our friends.”

Her eyes squeeze shut, trying to focus on the pieces. There was Emori, a fighter, and Clarke admired that so much and knew she'd protect Murphy and his dumb ass. And of course, Monty and Harper—they risked everything for their people and their son and a future they never got to see. 

“Hey,” she puts his face back up to catch her eyes, “You’ve given everything one person can give, and more. You did it for me, our family, our people.”

Bellamy takes in a deep breath. He doesn't know how to act when he gets complimented. He doesn't get the chance too often, but Clarke wants to change that. 

“You're strong, and kind, and beautiful, and _good_ , okay? You're too good for this world, Bellamy Bradbury Blake,” they both chuckle, “much too good. And I love you—”

The three words that mend his heart.

“I love you,” he murmurs quickly, “I love you,” he chants it before his lips find hers. 

It feels like home—the only home Clarke has ever truly known.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos' feed my soul and my ego :)
> 
> also i was planning on adding quotes from other characters like i did with bellamy but i legit forgot that fanon delinquents are nicer to clarke than canon so there are like no good quotes to grab. also @delinquentprincess has always instilled the headcanon that clarke and nate are childhood alpha station besties but i dont even think there are any interactions between them in the show??? if yall are looking for more of them, a couple of my fics feature them. 
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
